vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
COMMUNICATIONS
::Warning: Spoilers on this page remain unmarked. "COMMUNICATIONS" is a series of songs by GHOST. The series is separated into 3 different "cases". Notice: The COMMUNICATIONS series is currently discontinued. Please respect GHOST's wishes.Ghost - Explanations, apologies, and COMMUNICATIONS YouTube Google Docs Characters Nancy Elsner Nancy is a housewife living in the 1950's with . She is Henry's childhood friend and wife. After Henry cuts his mother out of his life, she becomes increasingly paranoid and suffers from panic attacks out of fear of abandonment. Frances Elsner Frances is the mother of Henry. She gave birth to him in 1923 at age 19. The father ran off leaving her to raise her son alone. She is extremely possessive and emotionally abusive towards him. She also despises Nancy and attempted to eliminate all contact between her and her son. Henry Elsner Henry is the son of Frances and the husband of Nancy. When he was a child, he was controlled and abused by his mother who was possessive, strict, and always reminded him that he will die. Against his mother's wishes, he befriended Nancy. He was fascinated by her synesthesia and ended up marrying her in 1950 while cutting his mother out of his life. Kennith Simmons Kennith is a boy who feels hated by the world. His whole life he was bullied for being feminine, his , and his homosexuality. His parents never took him seriously either. He enjoys tinkering with electronics. His only friend was a deaf girl named Stephanie. However, that friendship ended due to an large argument, leaving him alone once more. Stephanie Glass Stephanie is Kennith's best friend. She was born deaf and communicates with people by writing notes, reading lips, and using sign-language. She's a very kind person, almost considered a social butterfly and she cares for a lot of people. She tends to be insensitive sometimes, not fully understanding others problems. Her accidental insensitivity is what left Kennith and her's friendship in shambles. She is pansexual, and later on dates a girl named Jenny in college. She was to be voiced by Avanna. Bri Rodez Bri is a teenager who spends most of their time online. They enjoy photography and "photoshopping" (editing) images. Due to their (Body Dysmorphic Disorder), they heavily edit (photoshop) photos of themselves. They usually stay in their house unless it's to go to school. They also enjoy experimenting with makeup. They are infamous in the internet community they frequent due to their excessive photo-editing. spoilers/storyteller "spoilers" also known as storyteller, is a character that little is known about, due to the fact that much of the information about them would spoil the whole series. What is known is that they are the one responsible for the events and suffering of the other characters in the series. They had three aliases known in the series: Ray Barnett (Case 1), Evelynn Jacot (Case 2) and Nathan (Case 3). Songs Case One The story of Henry, from his abusive childhood to . Case Two Revolves around and the events leading up to it. Case Three A girl relies on her online persona to hide her insecurities. CANCELLED The End CANCELLED = References External links * - Official wiki (no longer supported) Category:Series Category:Series Work in Progress Category:COMMUNICATIONS series Category:Series featuring GUMI Category:Series featuring Fukase Category:Series featuring DAINA Category:Series featuring DEX